


Challenge:  Rage Becomes Reality

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Het, M/M, No Slash, Parody, Romance, Season/Series 05, Short, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-24
Updated: 2004-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I don't know where the challenge section of this site went to but I'm posting this anyway.





	Challenge:  Rage Becomes Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I had a weird daydream about this the other day, but don’t really have the time/interest to write it. It would be great if someone decided to do a multi-chapter fic about it though. If not, I’ll live.

* * *

Set after Justin returns home from making the _Rage_ movie. He and Brian are living together, and their relationship is going great. 

Justin and Michael have a new concept for Rage. An evil Politician/Scientist (Stockwell, Bush, whoever), decides to strip away the rights of homosexuals. However, instead of taking away their rights to marry, etc, he takes away their homosexuality in general. He uses a complex machine to hypnotize homosexuals/transgenders/bisexuals around the world into thinking they are all heterosexual. 

*gasp, cringe* (How awful would this world be if we were all hetero’s, all the freakin’ same? *wince*)

 

It’s up to Rage, J.T. and Zephyr to save the day. However . . . what happens if Zephyr gets hypnotized as well? And what if the machine’s powers are beginning to affect Rage, the savior of all homosexuals in Gayopolis and around the world? Now it’s up to J.T. to seduce Rage, to remind him of who he is. He might try to do this by making Rage’s jealous side come out— wink, wink— by allowing other men to hang all over him, etc. J.T. must get Rage back before they can save the rest of the world’s gay population. How will they fare? Will the evil Politician get away with it? 

 

Okay, I know, it sucks but eh. Now, here’s the twist.

 

While Justin is working on the artwork for this issue, he falls asleep. Before he falls asleep, the last thought that goes through his brain is: I wonder what it would be like if this really happened?

The next day Justin wakes up, and everything seems normal. Except, Brian keeps strangely disappearing, at random and inopportune moments. What the hell is going on? After some questioning of Mikey and Brian, Justin comes to one bizarre conclusion: _Rage_ has become reality. Soon, the plot of the up and coming Rage issue becomes real. What will be the outcome? Can Justin— er J.T. succeed in getting Rage back to his happy homosexual self? Will they be able to save gays everywhere— together? More importantly, how will Justin get back to his **everyday** life, his world, and to _his_ Brian? Will he be stuck in Rage’s world forever? 

*insert suspenseful music here* Duh nuh nun!

* * *

*shrugs* It’s kind of stupid, but I’d really like to see it written. Let me know if you’re interested in writing it. Email me at onthaedge487@yahoo.com or slash_faerie@yahoo.com.


End file.
